


fever pitch

by distantfridays



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Mind Games, Sex, Sexual Content, Thought Projection, sex is always an option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantfridays/pseuds/distantfridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ridiculous how much planning Erik puts into seducing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever pitch

Charles is relaxing at the kitchen table, his plate of eggs slowly going cold as he stares up at the ceiling. He’s had next to no sleep, courtesy of Hank’s constantly-active brain sending thoughts (unintentionally) at him every couple of minutes. He doesn’t mind- Hank’s brilliance is something to be admired- but he’d really like to get a full night’s worth of sleep.

“You look like death warmed over.” And, of course, he’s got to deal with Erik’s endless supply of _wit_ , and if someone makes another crack about how tired he looks (Raven, not ten minutes ago, had said something about the bags under his eyes and he’d sent her packing with the sensation of ants crawling all over her body in retaliation) he’s going to give everyone in the mansion a migraine.

On _purpose_ , this time.

“It’s not easy to sleep when the minds of everyone in the damned house are either wide-awake or freakishly active even when they sleep.” He gives Erik a pointed look, and gets a small smirk for his troubles.

Of _course_ Erik’s brilliant Nazi-killing mind is just as active (nightmares, plans, the occasional fantasy that he sometimes feels like a voyeur for watching but they’re about _him_ , so he’s perfectly allowed, damn it) when he’s asleep as when he’s awake. And _of course_ Erik is well-aware of this.

“You could try blocking. You’re always telling the children to push themselves.” Erik slides into the seat across from him, smirk widening to something strikingly sharklike. “So why don’t _you_ push yourself? Block out the thoughts of others, even while you sleep?”

It’s actually not a bad idea; Charles had been considering trying it.

Key word being _considering_.

“It won’t work. There’s no way to really practice it.”

“Of course there is. I’ll think of something, and you have to try and block it.” Erik is grinning, and Erik hardly ever grins so he’s more than slightly tempted to just give in.

“You’re going to _think at me_. How will you know if I don’t hear it?” He scoffs, and Erik chuckles.

“Oh, I’ll know.”

And then he’s hit with a barrage of images, focused in their intent.

 _charles, bent over his desk in his study, the door locked and windows shut as erik slides two fingers into him, worming their way deeper and stretching-  
erik holding charles down, a metal band at his wrists and ankles while he wraps his lips around his throbbing cock-_

 _charles in his arms, shuddering with release as erik’s hips snap against him-_

Charles gasps, fingers going to his temple as Erik watches with that damn _smirk_. He’s trying, blushing and squirming in his seat, to close his mind against the flow of image-memories.

 _twisted together out in the lawn, charles blocking the sight of them from the children who are just inside the house, erik shivering and groaning against his shoulder-_

 _charles, laying on his side while erik smooths a hand across his skin, mouthing sweet nothings against his throat, his other hand wrapped around him and stroking-_

Charles shakes his head, fighting and starting to shove them away, pants tight with arousal. Erik’s doing this _on purpose_ , he can feel his amusement and lust, accompanying the images like an afterthought.

 _charles, collapsed across erik’s chest, spent and sated-_

 _wickedly talented fingers inside him, stretching and pleasuring while he writhes against erik-_

 _erik, arching up against him as charles thrusts down into him, both surrounded by velvet heat and impossibly full at the same time as two minds become one-_

“Stop it-“ But the images are fading, like bad television reception, and Erik frowns with his focus. He’s doing it, he’s blocking him-

 _erik’s hand closing on his shoulder, the other tangling in his hair as he pulls him up for a searing kiss-_

And Erik’s actually _kissing him_ , pulling him up from his seat with impatient lust. He groans, letting Erik manipulate him like some sort of doll as he sags in his arms, mind blissfully blank and _empty_.

“It worked. I can’t hear you- anyone-“ He manages to gasp against Erik’s lips, and he gets a chuckle in return.

“I knew you could do it. You just needed a little _persuasion_.” Erik has him pressed against the wall, the metal of his watch keeping him suspended.

“You were _planning_ this.” Erik sinks his teeth into the thin skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder, eliciting a hushed moan from Charles, and smirks.

“I thought you weren’t reading my mind?”

Everything pretty much devolves after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a gift for the lovely katkaminion on livejournal, who requested:
> 
> meeting, telepathy-play, starts as making him laugh and ends up as sexy?  
> Charles/Erik.


End file.
